Muse
Muse é unha banda inglesa formada en Teignmouth, Devon, en 1994 por Matt Bellamy (voz, guitarra, piano), Christopher Wolstenholme (baixo) e Dominic Howard (batería). A banda mestura rock alternativo, rock progresivo, música clásica, funk, electrónica e heavy metal, para formar un novo subxénero do denaminado new prog. Historia Formación e primeiros anos Os membros de Muse tocaban en distintas bandas durante a súa estancia no Teignmouth Community College a principios dos 90. A formaciún do grupo comezou cando Matthew Bellamy, tendo 14 anos, realizou satisfactoriamente unha audición como guitarrista para a banda de Dominic Howard. Eles falaron con Chris Wolstenholme, que tocaba a batería nese tempo, para que aprendese a tocar o baixo para a banda. Chris accedeu e comezou a tomar clases. En 1994, co nome Rocket Baby Dolls e cunha imaxe gótica/glam, o grupo gañou unha batalla de bandas local, destrozando o seu equipo na actuación. Pouco despois do concurso, decidiron renunciar á universidade, deixar os seus traballos, cambiar o nome para o de Muse, e mudarse de Teignmouth. Primeiros EPs e Showbiz Despois duns anos facendose cunha base de fans, Muse realizou os seus primeiros concertos en Londres e Manchester. A banda tivo unha reunión con Dennis Smith, o dono do Sawmills Studio, situado nun muíño de auga reconvertido en Cornwall. Este encontro permitíulles facer as súas primeiras gravacións decentes e editaron un EP, o Muse EP, polo selo Dangerous Records. O seu segundo EP, Muscle Museum, chegou ao número 3 da lista indie de sinxelos e chamou a atención do ifluínte locutor de radio Steve Lamacq e da publicación semanal NME. Posteriormente Dennis Smith co-fundou a productora musical Taste Media xunto con Safta Jaffery especialmente para Muse. A pesares do considerable éxito do segundo EP, as discográficas británicas eran reacias a apoiar á banda, e moitos sectores da industria musical afirmaban que, ao igual que moitos dos seus contemporáneos, o seu son era demasiado semellante ao de Radiohead. Sen embargo, selos estadounidenses estaban dispostos a contratalos, levando a Muse aos Estados Unidos para realizar concertos. Despois dunha viaxe ao festival CMJ de New York, Muse asinou un contrato coa Maverick Records o 24 de decembro de 1998. Á súa volta, Taste Media preparou contratos para Muse con varios selos de Europa e Australia, permitíndolles manter o control sobre a súa carreira en determinados países. John Leckie, que producira o álbum The Bends para Radiohead, e traballara con The Stone Roses e The Verve, foi contratado para producir o primeiro álbum da banda, Showbiz. A edición do álbum foi seguida por unha xira con algúns concertos actuando xunto a Red Hot Chili Peppers e Foo Fighters nos Estados Unidos. Nos anos 1999 e 2000 Muse estivo tocando en grandes festivais europeos e facendo concertos en Australia, facéndose cunha considerable base de fans no oeste de Europa, particularmente en Francia. ''Origin of Symmetry'' e Hullabaloo Durante a realización do seu segundo álbum, Origin of Symmetry, a banda experimentou con instrumentación pouco común, coma un órgano de igrexa, un melotrónou ou un kit de batería máis grande. Apreciase tamén no álbum unhas liñas vocais máis agudas de Bellamy, máis partes de piano e guitarras arpexiadas. O álbum recibiu boas críticas en xeral. A banda ameazou no ano 2002 a Celine Dion con emprender accións legais contra ela se usaba o nome "Muse" para un espectáculo en Las Vegas. Celine Dion ofreceulles 50.000 dólares polos dereitos do nome (que posuía a banda), pero Muse rexeitou a oferta. Bellamy alegou que: "non queremos chegar alí pensando que Celine Dion respalda ao grupo". Dion finalmente tivo que botarse atrás. Origin of Symmetry foi moi ben recibido pola crítica. Maverick dubidaba do estilo vocal de Bellamy neste álbum (considerando que non era axeitado para a radio), e pedíulle á banda combiar algúns temas antes da edición nos Estados Unidos. A banda rexeitouno e deixou Maverick, resultando na decisión de Maverick de non editar Origin of Symmetry nese país. O álbum foi finalmente lanzado nos Estados Unidos o 20 de setembro do 2005, despois de que Muse asinase coa Warner. Muse editou un DVD en directo, Hullabaloo, con imaxes en vivo gravadas durante os dous concertos de Muse en Le Zenith en Paris no ano 2001, e cun documantal da banda en xira. Un álbum dobre, Hullabaloo Soundtrack, editouse ao mesmo tempo, contendo un recopilatorio de caras-B e un disco cos temas das actuacións en Le Zenith. Un dobre sinxelo foi tamén editado cos novos temas "In Your World" e "Dead Star". Absolution Absolution (producido por Rich Costey) editouse no ano 2003 e estreouse no número un en Reino Unido. O álbum deu o seu primeiro top ten con "Time Is Running Out" e posteriormente conseguiría outros tres top 20: "Hysteria", "Sing For Absolution" e "Butterflies and Hurricanes". A parte estadounidense da xira comezou con problemas cando Bellamy feriu a súa man no primeiro concerto en Atlanta, polo que tivo que continuarse días máis tarde. A banda tamén tocou no Glastonbury Festival en xuño do 2004. Despois do festival a banda describíuno coma "o mellor concerto das súas vidas". Sen embargo, o pai do baterista Dominic Howard, que estaba no festival vendo á banda, morreu dun ataque ao corazón pouco despois da actuación. Muse continuou a súa xira. As súas derradeiras datas foron nos Estados Unidos e no Earls Court en Londres, onde engadiron un concerto máis debido á alta demanda de entradas. A banda gañou dou premios MTV Europe e un Q Award. Ao final do 2004 Vitamin Records editou The String Quartet Tribute to Muse interpretado por The Tallywood Strings, un álbum de versións con cordas dalgúns temas de Muse. O grupo tamén recibiu un premio como "Mellor banda en directo" nos BRIT Awards do ano 2005. A banda rematou a xira en xaneiro do 2005 e visiou os Estados Unidos en abril e maio. O 2 de xullo Muse participou no concerto Live 8 en París, onde interpretou os seus sinxelos "Plug In Baby", "Bliss", "Time Is Running Out" e "Hysteria". Un DVD biográfico non oficial e desautorizado titulado Manic Depression apareceu en abril do 2005; a banda non estaba involucrada no proxecto e non aprovou a edición. Outro DVD, desta vez oficial, editouse o 12 de decembro do 2005, e chamouse Absolution Tour. Discografía Álbumes de estudio * Showbiz - 1999 (Mushroom) * Origin of Symmetry - 2001 (Mushroom) * Absolution - 2003 (Mushroom) * Black Holes and Revelations - 2006 (Helium 3, Warner Bros.) * The Resistance - 2009 EPs *''Muse'' - 1998 *''Muscle Museum'' - 1999 *''Random 1-8 (só en Xapón)'' - 2000 *''Plug In Baby'' - 2001 *''New Born'' (2001) *''Dead Star/In Your World'' (2002) Category:Bandas de Inglaterra Categoría:Bandas de rock alternativo